I'll Never Leave Your Side Again
by Trafalgar Law XOXO
Summary: A new girl has just arrived on Destiny Islands and made friends with a certain Trio.She came from Twillight Town.Like where Roxas and the crew live.She starts developing a crush on a certain 15 year old boy.RikuOC SoraKairi and maybe more.R
1. The New Girl On The Island

This is my first KH fic so go easy on me kay.And plz no flames.

Chapter 1-The New Girl On Destiny Island Day 1

"Sora,Riku,Kairi,come look there's a new girl here."yelled Tidus,running back to the beach.

"I wonder who the new girl is and where she came from?"said a curious brown haired boy.

"Well,we'll just have to go see won't we,Riku."said Kairi.

"Yeah."said Riku.

"Come on you guys,before you miss her!"yelled Tidus.

When the trio got there they saw a girl about Kairi's age.She had light blue hair w/ blue highlights on the tips.And her hair was down to her rear.She has two pieces of hair in front of her ears.She has a blue shirt with a yellow skinny strap midriff and a pair of caprisses with diamonds on the legs and a strip of yellow on the bottom with a pair of blue and yellow shoes.She has a ribbon around her neck,A pair of gold loop earrings,and 2 sweat arms (the same as Riku had in Kigdom Hearts 2 on his arm)1 yellow on the left and a blue one on her right arm.She also has a birthmark on her cheek.Also a belt hangin on her hips.She was talkin with Tidus,Selphie,and Wakka.

"Well,what do you know,what took ya so long?Come meet her."said Wakka.

"So,you guys,this is Mei,Mei,this is Riku the undefeatable one,Kairi the nice one,and Sora the lazy bum."said Tidus.

"Hey!"said Sora.This made her giggle.

"Nice to meet you guys.I heard so much about you guys,from Wakka,Selphie,and Tidus."said Mei putting her hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you to."said Sora,giving his famous cheesy smile and shaking her hand.

"Same here."said Riku shaking her hand.

"Would you like to hang out with us?"asked Kairi,while shakin' her hand.

"Sure,Bye Tidus,Bye Wakka,Bye Selphie."said Mei waving her hand goodbye to them while following the trio.

"So,where'd you come from?"asked Sora.

"I came from a small town called Twillight Town,well it's not exactly small,it's quite big for a town."said Mei.

"What's it like?"said Riku.

"It's awesome there's this festival called Struggle,"said Mei.

"How do you play it?"asked Sora.

"You have to attack the other person and collect their balls and whoever gets the most before time runs out wins And they have this awesome sea-salt ice cream.Wanna try it?"asked Mei.

"Sure."they all said.

She grabbed 4 popsicles and handed it to each one of them.Sora and Riku was having a race on who will eat there's first and Sora loses.

"Oww Brain Freeze."said Sora as he fell flat on his back.

"Are they always like that."asked Mei to Kairi.

"Always,but you'll get used to it."said Kairi,as she finished her ice cream.

"Hey Riku,why don't you finish showing Mei around,and show where she'll be livin,while I get lazybum up,ok."said Kairi.

"Alright lets go,"said Riku as he got up and Mei did the same.

"Bye Kairi."yelled Mei.

"Bye Mei,see ya tommorow."said Kairi.

-  
So watcha think and Sora will end it.  
Sora:BabyGurl-4Ever doesn't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except her OC,Mei.See ya.  
Me:And!  
Sora:And Make sure to R&R.  
Me:Good boy. 


	2. Riku and Mei Day 1

Chapter 2-Riku and Mei Day 1 People I know Riku will be out of character but that's how I want it.

------------------------------

"If that town was so great,why'd you leave it and come here?"asked Riku.

Mei's head lowered and said,"I really don't wanna say,it'll probably bring back the scene"  
Riku looked at her and didn't saw the cheery face she had,instead,it was replaced with a sad and sorrow face.

"Hey you can tell me,were friends right.And friends don't let anything bad happen to them.So I'll be here to help you out,alright.And to prove it here."said Riku,taking out a fruit and gave it to her.(What's the name of that fruit that Sora wanted to give Kairi?It's star shaped and yellow.It starts with a 'P')

"Um,not to be rude or anything,but what does this have to do with anything?"said Mei,holding the fruit.

"Legend has it,that if you give this to the person you really care about,and they will always be there for and with you forever."said Riku.

"How can that be true.You can't be there when someone is in trouble and be somewhere else at the same time."said Mei,really confused.

"Just try it."said Riku.

"Why don't you share it with Kairi?You knew her longer than you've known me."said Mei curiously.

"Oh...'cause..um...Sora gave her one and since your my friend...and you don't have one...I'm giving you one."lied Riku.

"Okay,so I just have to eat it?"asked Mei.

"Huh...oh..yeah."said Riku.

"Ok,"said Mei,taking a bite,"I don't feel anything,"as she took another bite.

"Yet,just wait."said Riku.

She finally finished it.

"Do you feel it now?"said Riku,looking at her.

"I guess..."'Oh my god...he's so cute up close.If we were to move a inch we would kiss.Oh how I wish to.  
woah did I just think that.We just met and I'm already thinking of stuff like that.Well what can I say,he's so cute.

"Um...I'll show you where you'll be staying."said Riku.

We walked all the way to the hut and Mei said,"well goodnight."

"Yeah...goodnight"  
-  
Me:So watcha think.Next chapter is what Sora and Kairi were doing during this time.So if you have any ideas tell me.Oh and R&R 


End file.
